kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/Darkheart3/Traverse Town
Traverse Town *Items Obtainable: Potion, Mega Ether x2, Mega Potion x3, Elixir x3, Camping Set, Cottage, Pretty Stone x2, 100 munny, Mythril Shard x3, Mythril x2, Postcard x6. *Accessories Obtainable: Brave Warrior. *Magic Obtainable: Fire. *Abilities: Dodge Roll, Blue Trinity. *Trinities: Blue Trinity 1-4. *Enemies Encountered: Shadow, Soldier. *Bosses Encountered: Leon, Guard Armor. Traverse Town Overview You'll be awakened by Pluto, and start your journey in Traverse Town. This is a hub world of sorts - you'll be returning here quite often to further the game. 1st District You start off in the 1st District - explore it a bit. Down at the low end is the Item Shop, run by Huey, Dewey, and Louie. You can sell your Pretty Stone(if you won it during the Destiny Islands section) for 30 munny - otherwise, target the fan(R1, and L2 to change targets), then jump from the counter top and hit it to receive a Postcard. Take the Postcard to the mailbox near the Item Shop to receive a Cottage. Take the stairs to the right of the Accessory Shop, and look to your right to find some crates. Push the large crate over to the shop, and jump up to the rooftop. Check the chest on the roof to find another Postcard, which will net you a Mythril Shard for mailing it. Go inside the Accessory Shop and talk to Cid - he suggests you explore more districts. Check the chest on the shelf to botain another Mythril Shard. Check behind the Accessory Shop's upper level to find another shop, currently closed - you'll come back to it. Past it is the door to the 2nd District. 2nd District Once you enter, you'll be attacked by more Heartless - Shadows. Defeat them, and make sure you clear the entire 2nd District of all the enemies. This is great for experience and munny; you can leave the area and come back to respawn them. On your right when you first enter the 2nd District is an awning with a chest on it - jump on the corner of the wall, and from there to the awning to reach the chest, which holds a Postcard - this one will get you a Mega-Potion when you mail it. There's a building further down that has stained glass windows - as your walking towards it, check on your right for a low roof you can jump on top of. From there, jump across to the church building's ledge, then look to your left and jump towards the treasure chest - it contains another Mega-Potion. While you're off exploring, Goofy and Donald will narrowly avoid you as they search for Leon - enjoy the scene, then continue. Be sure to check in with Pongo and Perdita to find out that their puppies are missing - for information on rescuing them, check the Dalmatians section. Head over to the Gizmo Shop, and fight the Heartless that appear - there's a ton of them, and they all hand out experience and munny when they die. There's a door in the lower part of the 2nd District that leads to the Alley, which you can also reach from the Dalmatian's House. There's a chest to the left that holds a Potion, and two more chests on the Hotel's balconies. To get them, jump onto the low roof in the middle of the alley and jump up to the them - one has a Pretty Stone, and the other has a Potion. Time to find the 3rd District - with the Gizmo Shop on your left, face towards the two alleys and head down the right one to the end. 3rd District There's a lot of Heartless here to boost your EXP and munny coffers, so have a few fights - that's all you'll find here for now, anyway. When you get done grinding, head back to the first district and speak with Cid at the Accessory Shop. When you leave the shop, you'll fight Leon. BOSS FIGHT: Leon Traverse Town Overview II When the cutscenes are over, talk to Yuffie and open the chest on the table to get an Elixir(you have to talk to Yuffie to open the chest). Hit the right side of the clock until it says 7:00 to make a chest containing Mythril appear - grab it, then talk to Leon. When you head out to the alley, Leon will suggest you grind some for EXP and items before continuing. Heed his advice, and head to the 1st District to grab a Mega-Potion for Aerith in front of the Accessory Shop. Be sure to save your game, as well. When you first enter the 1st District from the 2nd District, look to the right and jump over the short wall to find a safe that contains a Postcard - mail it to obtain a Mega-Ether. Head to the 3rd District - you'll encounter a new enemy, Soldiers. They have 24 HP and 8 ATK and DEF, and give out 3 EXP each. They drop HP balls, munny, and have a chance to drop Potions, Spirit Shards, and Protect Chain, but not often. Defeat them by swinging your Keyblade when they dash to block them - this earns Tech Points - then finish them with aerial combos. Goofy and Donald will meet up with you in the 3rd District - during the cutscene, armor will begin falling from the sky to form your next boss, the Guard Armor. BOSS FIGHT: Guard Armor Traverse Town Overview III When you get back to town, Leon will give you 100 munny, and an Elixir if you beat him during your fight with him. Donald and Goofy will also teach you Fire and the Dodge Roll ability, and the Journal will now be available. Heads to the Cafe, and look for the Blue Trinity these allow you to reach locations when you have Donald and Goofy in your party. Use the Trinity to reach a ledge where a Postcard is located - this one will get you a Mythril for mailing it. There's another Blue Trinity in the corner of the district near the front gates that leads you to a lot of munny. Head to the 2nd District and enter the Hotel to find a Pretty Stone in the Red Room. Enter the Gizmo Shop and exit through the back door to find a ladder leading to the upper ledge - climb up, and head towards your left along the roof to find a small hole. This leads to the 3rd District, but first look left to find a chest containing a Mythril Shard. As soon as you enter the 3rd District, press R1 to lock-on to a Postcard - it'll net you an Elixir. Head behind the statue of Lady and the Tramp to find a Blue Trinity - use it to get the Camping Set and some more munny. Examine the keyhole on the large set of double doors to unlock the door, which leads back to the 1st District. While still in the 3rd District, look for a door with a flame on it - cast Fire on it to open it, and you'll be in a dark, cavernous area. Jump across the moving stones to reach the house opposite of you, and enter the hole on the left side of the house - this is where you'll meet Merlin and the Fairy Godmother. Use the Save Point to save your game, and use the nearby Blue Trinity to find some munny and a Mega-Ether. Before you head off to the next area, be sure to buy and equip new weapons and armor for everyone, as well as equip any abilities you want - grab around ten Potions and get the Morning Star for Donald and the Smasher for Goofy. When you're set, use a Save Point to teleport to the Gummi Ship. There's a long, in-depth tutorial about the Gummi Ship in-game, so watch it. When it's done, select the Mystery World with a battle lv. 1 caption. As you travel, shoot the spaceships, asteroids, and panels to collect items - hold O to slow down if you need to for collecting the items. Eventually, you'll reach Wonderland. Home Page|<-Previous Page|Next Page-> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough